Loki, King of Asgard?
by keznik
Summary: Loki has found the spell that will put Thor in his place, finally he will be King and they will all kneel at his feet. All he needs to do is use the Ancient Skolm to kill his brother and no one will ever remember who Thor even was. Set Pre Thor 2011 therefore AU.
1. Chapter 1

LOKI, KING OF ASGARD?

Chapter 1 – The Plan

Loki sat cross legged in his favourite nook of the library. The sun streamed through the open window across the floor. Particles of dust shimmered and span in large circles as the merest draft caught them.

He leaned against the wall of the nook, head bowed low as he scoured each page of the dusty tome cradled in his lap. His index finger carefully running down the length of the sepia page as he methodically read the fading runes, moving to the next page and the next, not finding the paragraph he needed. The dust caught in the sunlight swirled more chaotically as his demeanour became agitated and the pages turned faster.

"It must be here" he growled low to the room whilst continually searching the leaves.

A few chapters near the end of the tome, Loki found it and stabbed the vellum with his finger.

"A-ha, I've got you now" he crowed to himself, his emerald eyes glinted with anticipation. "Mischief time!"

He slammed the Grimoire shut, jumped up to his feet and ran to his chambers. The halls were empty and it wasn't far for Loki to reach his rooms. He had always been glad that the Library was so close by. When he was a small boy he would sneak back to his reading after his mother had tucked him in at night. Frigga always knew though and would leave a fascinating new book next to his nook. He valued her choices and would practice the spells those books taught, over and again until flawless.

"Just a few things to mix up, and they will all kneel at my feet!"

He searched through his armoire carefully looking for the rare herb he needed. There was a small vial at the very back of the bottom shelf which he took. He turn around and paced over to his desk, opened the top right drawer. He gently lifted the green felt within and exposed the ancient Jotun dagger. He had stolen this on his first skirmish in Jotenheim. He fondly remembered how skilled he was that day and how he had saved his brother's life with this very dagger.

"How very apt…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Volstagg's Brag

Chapter 2 – Volstagg's Brag

It had been a typical mid-day feast for the brothers and the Warriors Three. The brothers were young and foolhardy and a drunken Volstagg was spewing tales of long ago battles and how his favourite adversary was the lumbering Frost Giants. Volstagg had told Thor and Loki of the Frost Giants decades before and had suffered the wrath of Odin for being the first to tell them the tales. The Lion of Asgard paraded in front of his attentive audience as he boasted about how many he had killed, acting out many parries with the stone statues placed in the dining hall.

Fandral was flirting with a voluptuous serving girl, encouraging her to sit on her lap when Volstagg roared and powerfully swung his weapon. Fandral span his head to address the noise his friend had made to find the cold, sharp, steel tip of the sword cutting into his cheek. Loki and the others had laughed hard at Fandral being caught out not listening to the story being told. Volstagg did not like to be ignored when he was narrating his skirmishes.

"Fandral, you pain me lad! You ignore my tales of valour and bravery? You do me great dishonour…." Bellowed the voluminous god, clearly hurt but his friends flouting attitude.

Fandral moved the girl from his lap and stood up facing Volstagg. He held one hand to his hip and the other flourished as he spoke. "Come old Lion, do you not think we have heard these tall tales of yours a thousand times or more?"

"Tall tales! How dare you! I have fought hundreds of Frost Giants with my bare hands to keep Asgard safe!" Volstagg moved closer to Fandral with one arm raised and a meaty index finger pointed at Fandral's chest.

"Bet you couldn't do that now old Lion!" Fandral had moved forward so that Volstagg's extended digit was poking into his chest. He was staring Volstagg down with arrogant smirk adorning his face. Volstagg lowered his finger but moved his face in line with the shorter mans.

"I'll bet you a dozen Roasted Bilgesnipe that I could take down as many as I used to" Volstagg articulated evenly.

"Keep your roasted meat Volstagg, no-one can best your appetite. I'll wager I could best you in battle though. First warrior to take down a hundred Frost Giants wins?" Fandral playfully punched Volstagg on the bicep as his expression betrayed his zeal to fight.

"You're on! To Jotenheim! Boomed Volstagg and marched towards the doors.

"To Jotenheim" agreed Fandral enthusiastically, unsheathing his sword and raising it in the air chasing after the old warrior.

Hogun exchanged a glance with Sif who met his eye and shook her head, shrugged her shoulders and got up from the table. Hogun followed suit and in unison they too shouted "To Jotenheim" albeit less enthusiastically.

Thor had been enjoying the exchange with great fervour and leapt up from the feast moments after Sif and Hogun.

"Coming Brother?" Thor leaned down to Loki's ear, "You know you love a good fight!"

"You and your little friends are beyond foolish! Loki spat back. He stared into Thor's blue eyes and saw only a boy. One who could help getting into scrapes with his gang. One who would happily train with his sword rather than learn anything remotely useful. This boy would be King one day and Asgard will suffer a fool as their ruler.

"It will be fun little brother, you can finally stain your dagger blades" Thor implored softly and straightened his back. "I will meet you at the Bifrost".

Thor left the Hall and Loki felt the other feaster's eyes on him accusingly. Glaring at him, compelling him to follow his older brother.

"Oh why not!" he muttered under his breath, "At least I can practice some distraction magic"

Loki rose from his chair leisurely, drank the last dregs of his wine and patted his mouth dry with a napkin. He dropped the silken fabric onto his plate of barely touched food and turned gracefully away from the table. He walked from the room and made his way to the BiFrost.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
